A Day in the Dream Life
by Kyuro
Summary: A request from a friend of mine involving him and his mate. Rated M for explicit sexual content. R&R!


**OMG HI GUYS! You remember me? That's right! Shade is back at it again!**

 **I'm so sorry to be gone for so long, but life just got in the way of things along with writer's block and other personal stuff. Needless to say, I'm back!**

 **So this is a One-shot for a friend of mine, who's currently in the hospital :(. He requested this before he left and I finished it for him at long last. I hope he can read this and that he, and anyone else reading this, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OC's in the story belong to their respected owners.**

 **This story contains explicit sexual content between two Pokemon in anthro form! Other than that, nothing too major, but if that isn't your thing, then go ahead and hit that back button.**

 _ **A Day in the Life of the Dream**_

I opened my eyes as the sun graced my face and muzzle with beams of light, which were followed by a nice warm feeling soon after. I yawned and stretched, being careful to not stir and wake the Absol beside me. Thankfully, my snow-white goddess merely stirred and sighed contently before falling silent again. I guess she was having a good dream.

I carefully made my way out of our bed and downstairs, where I got out the things that I'd need to make breakfast for us, and I already had an idea in mind. Omelets were her favorite, so why not make some? I nodded to myself and began to get to work.

Oh, I have yet to introduce myself; my name is Dream. I'm a shiny Ninetales that lives with my girlfriend, Soul, in a small town that isn't known for anything really, aside from a Ninetales who managed to beat Darkrai with a move that no one has ever seen. Care to guess who that Ninetales is?

Omelets were rather easy for me to make, so it didn't take me too long to finish. As if on cue, as soon as I set Soul's plate down, my darling Absol came down the stairs rubbing her eyes with one paw and holding onto the railing with another.

"Good morning Soul." I purred as I approached her and gave her a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do sweetie, I have you to protect me." She replied and returned my hug. We separated and I led her to the table. "I see you made my favorite."

"Sure did, my goddess deserves nothing less." I whispered into her ear, eliciting a purr from her.

We finished breakfast and got ready to handle the things that we had to do today. First I had a meeting with a soda company to make a commercial for their newest flavor, then we'd head over to the cafe in Town Square to meet up with the rest of our friends. Then we'd have the rest of the day to ourselves. Without delay, we touched-up and headed to the soda company's headquarters.

I groaned as I basically flew through my door and flopped onto my sofa with Soul in tow.

"Man… that was more tiring than I expected it to be." I sighed as I sat back up and Soul came over to join me.

"At least we're home now…" Soul purred. "Home with no one to disturb us…"

Her voice got huskier as she spoke, and I already knew what that meant. Soul was normally a gentle Absol, and rather shy when she's out in public. There weren't too many times when she gets out of that character, but one of those times was when she…

Before I knew it, my pants were off and Soul was rubbing my sheath, attempting to lure out the prize buried inside. Of course, with her skill, it didn't take too long for that prize to reveal itself, bobbing eagerly and already leaking pre at the thought of what was to come.

"Mmm, as tasty-looking as always Dream." She purred. "We're going to have lots of fun~."

"Let's." I replied, containing my excitement. "Do as you please."

While I do _love_ the shy, and bashful Soul that everyone else is used to, I surprised myself by enjoying when she takes control in situations like this. At first, I was somewhat surprised and a little appalled, but after it was over, I realized that I could grow to like this side of her. I've grown to like it more and more since.

I grunted softly as Soul delicately rubbed my length with the tips of her claws. Soul giggled at my response and continued her treatment, while beginning to slip out of her own clothing. I could only stare as her upper body was freed and her perky DD-cup breast bounced in response. I felt like I had just gotten a little harder.

"You like sweetie~?" Soul purred as she noticed me staring. I nodded dumbfoundedly in response. "Well then show me how much you like…"

Soul stood and slipped out of the rest of her clothes before turning around to face me. I almost came right there as she laid down on top of me, with my muzzle in between her breasts. Overwhelmed with lust and love, I began fondling the left one with my paws and taking the right nipple into my maw. I felt Soul shiver in pleasure as I began to suckle, along with cradling my head with her paws as she would a kit. I closed my eyes and continued suckling, along with pinching and tweaking her left nipple to make sure that it didn't feel left out.

It didn't take long for Soul to continue where she left off, as I felt one of her paws leave the back of my head and snake its way down to my unattented shaft. I groaned as she started stroking me from base to tip at a decent pace. Not wanting to be outdone, I snuck my free paw down in between her legs to trace her sex. Upon contact, Soul jumped and gasped from the unexpected contact, before melting and purring as I began playing with her outer folds. In response, she increased the speed of her stroking.

I felt release tugging on my testicles before long, and I knew that I'd have to pick up the pace. Soul must have sensed my plans, because just before I could react, she doubled her speed, making her paw a blur. Unprepared for the change, I grunted as I started firing my cum into her paw and on the sofa, thrusting into her paw as I came.

When I came down from my high and stopped, I pouted slightly at Soul, who giggled and licked the cum off of her paw. "Aww, you wanted me to cum with you?" She purred. "Well don't worry, now you can get me back for it."

Before I could as what she meant, I found her dripping vulva right in front of me. Unable to control myself, I instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my maw and dived into her treasure with my tongue. Soul moaned and pressed herself onto me, trying to get me deeper inside her.

"Yes, just like that Dream…" She panted. "You're the best at this…"

I smiled to myself and started pumping my tongue, working it into every nook and cranny I could get to. Soul clearly enjoyed it, and eventually she wasn't able to hold herself up. Her front half collapsed, which merely gave me more leverage to do my work. I stabbed my tongue into her g-spot, and that was it for her. She cried out and grinded her lips against me as she sprayed her cum in my maw, all over my muzzle, and the sofa.

Soul panted as she recovered and rolled over to lay on her back. I sat up as well, trying to make sure that my back didn't cramp up from laying in the same place for so long. However, when I sat back up, I found myself staring at Soul. She was sweating a bit and was still breathing harder than usual, making her chest rise and fall and her breasts became that much more noticeable. I was aroused again in mere moments (so I have a bit of a breast fetish, what's wrong with that?).

Soul had recovered in this time and sat back up giggling herself. "So, is my Dream ready for Round 2?" She cooed seductively. She leaned back and spread her legs apart. "Well then come and rut away…"

At this point, she knew that she already had me in a lust-driven state, I could see it in her eyes. So she expected nothing more than for me to fuck her into next week. And that's just what I did.

Soul purred as she felt me line up with her opening and rub against her. She looked at me with those scarlet eyes, which hypnotized me and made me love her all the more.

"I love you Dream~" She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Soul…" I replied as I entered her and went in straight for the hilt.

Soul gasped as she felt me fill her, which was quickly followed by a soft moan. She laid back completely as I took control and pulled her waist closer, trying to get a deep as possible.

"Mmm… I'll never get over the feeling of you filling me up…" Soul moaned as I began to thrust slowly to get a rhythm going, as much as it pained me to hold back. Soul's moaning and cooing was driving me mad with love and lust, and I knew that I wouldn; be able to restrain myself for long if she kept it up. Plus, I got to watch her body react to my thrusting; her breasts bounced ever so slightly, but it was enough to not help me restrain myself.

I quickly got a rhythm going and was finally able to go faster, but just a bit. Soul's reactions continued, with her moaning my name occasionally, which didn't really help either.

"D-Dream…f-faster… harder… more… please…" She pushed out between pants. Finally having that consent, I didn't hold back and began pounding away like there was no tomorrow. "Y-yes! Just like that baby! Oh, Arceus it feels so good!" Soul went on to cry out. Her breathing got even heavier and her head began to flail back and forward.

"Oh Dream~!" She cried out rather suddenly as her body had a just as sudden orgasm, tightening around my member and spraying it and my crotch down with her honey. Her orgasm merely spurred me on, the cum working as lube and helping me to move even faster. "Absol Ab!" Soul began shouting in pokespeak I pounded her flower in the midst of her orgasm.

"G-gah… y-you're so t-tight…" I panted as I felt the pleasure begin to overwhelm me. "I...I love you Soul!"

"I...I lo- Absol~!" Soul cried out again as my body went on autopilot and worked all on its own, pistoning into her at a blurred pace. She sat up and hugged me closely as she came again all over me and the sofa. I kept going, not slowing down the slightest bit as her second orgasm died off. Judging by the way she was clenching and twitching around me, I assumed that a third one wasn't far behind.

However, I felt my balls tighten, a clear sign of my orgasm quickly approaching. I sped up one last time using Agility, making Soul dig her claws into my back at the feeling of my fully-grown knot pressing against her folds. On an impulse, I reached down and fingered her clit with a digit, which sent her spiraling over the edge. She clenched down on me hard and came stronger than her first two orgasms combined. She sprayed cum everywhere, from my crotch to hers, the sofa, and even into the air. The feeling of her tightening around me and spraying me down plus the sight of her cumming threw me over the edge as well, and with one last push, I knotted her just before I exploded as well, sending seeds deep into her womb and what it couldn't hold flooded her tunnel. Thanks to my knot, the excess had nowhere to go, and Soul's belly inflated just the slightest bit.

Soul's consciousness was blasted away with her cum, and she instantly passed out when I knotted her. When I came down from my high, the afterglow hit me like a train and it didn't take me long to collapse on top of her and fall asleep as well. The last thing I remember seeing was Soul's face beaming with a smile in her sleep.

"I love you…" I whispered with a smile before letting sleep finally take me away to join her in subconsciousness.

 **So that's that! Before you say anything, I know, I'm kinda rusty at this, but it'll get better, I promise. In the meantime, I'm going to get to work on more stories and stuff, as well as BLDL, so fear not! It isn't discontinued, and I don't plan to make it anytime soon. Whether it's BLDL or not, I'll be seeing you guys in the next story! Thanks for reading! ~Shade A.**


End file.
